Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ginny's Chihuahua Peanut Butter runs away and her friends and family gather together to help her find him. Meanwhile Teddy and Heather learn how to work together when they set up a lemonade stand. Episode thirty-four in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; It's A_

Hermione, Ginny, Eve, and Luna all rode their broomsticks a crossed the sky. Although Ginny was older than Eve, she couldn't believe how fast she was on her broom. "Wow Eve, it looks like you got the job of Gryffindor chaser for a reason." Ginny said as Eve came up beside her.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it either." She told her before she quickly gathered speed and passed her.

"C'mon Ginny, are you going to let her get away with that?" Hermione questioned her with a grin.

"Heck no! I was a chaser for Gryffindor too. Not only that, but I was also a seeker once!" Ginny cried while she herself gathered speed on her broomstick. Hermione and Luna pulled back on their own brooms and stopped and watched from behind as the two witches came neck and neck.

"I bet you ten galleons that Ginny's going to win." Luna said.

"No way! I mean I don't have any doubt in my mind that Ginny's good, but let's just face it. She's not as young as she used to be and Eve's way faster than her." Hermione said while Ginny concentrated as hard as she could. They were almost there now, and she could see the stables coming up in front of them just a few distances ahead. However just as soon as she realized it it was already too late.

"Yeah! Score!" Eve cried while pulling back on her broom as she slowed down and lowered it towards the ground.

"You just got lucky." Ginny said while pulling her own broom to a stop and hovering above her.

"Sure I did. And I suppose that next you're going to tell me that you let me win." Eve said while she finally landed her broomstick and felt her feet touch the ground. That's when suddenly she saw that Jerry and Jenna were outside waiting for her. She grabbed her broomstick inside the palm of her hand and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" she wondered.

"It's Lightning Bolt. He's not looking so good." Jerry told her as Ginny quickly landed and hurried over to them carrying her own broomstick.

"Lightning Bolt? That's Harry's horse." She said.

"I know. He hasn't been eating or sleeping very well. I think he really misses him. Jenna and I have been worried sick about him." Jerry explained.

"He isn't going to die is?" Jenna inquired.

"I don't know. I sure hope not. Harry would be completely devastated if he came back and found out that something had happened to him." Ginny told her. "Can I go see him?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you can help him actually. Since you're Harry's girlfriend he probably knows you just as much as he knows Harry." Jerry told her.

"Oh, he _loves_ Ginny." Hermione began as all four of them quickly spun around and realized that she and Luna had landed as well. "She's sort of become like a substitute mother for him." She explained as they all walked inside and rounded the corner. Sure enough, neither one of them had seen the horse look as badly as he did right at that moment.

He let out a miserable whinny and snorted while all of them studied him. "Oh my God, he looks awful." Hermione said.

"I know, and he's lost a ton of a weight too." Jerry told her.

"Poor thing. If he doesn't start eating soon he's going to starve to death." Eve said worriedly fighting back the urge to burst into tears.

"It's alright, let me just go talk to him." Ginny said.

"Alright, but I don't know what good it'll do." Jenna told her.

"Too bad that Harry's not here, he really does have the ability to talk to animals." Luna said.

"So does Ron." Hermione said breathing a sad sigh trying not to think about him too much. For even though she had to admit that he was a pain in the butt sometimes, she loved him liked crazy and she had guessed that she had missed him probably just as much as Ginny missed her own boyfriend.

Ginny pulled back the latch of the stall door and slowly entered inside of it before shutting it back up and locking it behind her. "Hullo boy," she began. "do you remember me?" she asked him as the beautiful black stallion snorted in response. "I know, you miss Harry don't you?" she questioned him as she slowly approached him.

"I miss him too and probably a lot more than you do to be honest. But he'll be back in a few months. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't want you torturing yourself like this. So please, try and eat something." Ginny told him softly and soothingly while she gently stroked the side of his face and then planted a kiss on his cheek while everyone else watched them together through the bars. Then Ginny breathed a deep and heavy sigh while she rested her head down on top of his shoulder.

 _…_

Boo barked loudly as Fleur came in through the front door. "Boo!" Bill snapped inside a whisper while clapping his hands together. "Cut that out, you'll wake up Johnny!" he snapped inside the same hushed tones while greeting his wife with a kiss. "So, how was your appointment?" he questioned her as she simply just grinned at him.

"It was great, do you want to see our sonogram?" she questioned him.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed excitedly for he knew that today was the day that he would be finding out if their baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Alright then, here it is." She told him as she handed him the picture and continued to grin at him while he held it up and looked at it. He quickly glanced down at the crotch area and gave a quick gasp of astonishment when he saw that nothing was protruding out of it.

"It's a girl!" he realized as she giggled at him and nodded her head.

"That's right, Johnny's going to have a new baby sister. Of course I don't want to tell him yet. Otherwise he'll spoil it for everyone else before we have his birthday party slash baby shower." Fleur told him as he quickly placed his hands upon her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't tell you how happy and excited I am that I'm going to be a father again. And this time I'm going to have my very own baby girl." He said.

"Yep, and even though she looks tiny the healers said that she's nice and healthy. So pretty soon we get to pick out a bunch of fancy dresses and bows for her to wear." Fleur said.

"So, do you have any idea on what we're going to name her yet?" Bill wondered as she grinned and nodded at him.

"Yes I have some idea, but I don't think that we should worry about that just yet. Johnny will be up from his nap soon and I don't want him to accidentally overhear anything that we're talking about." She said.

"Good idea." He told her.

"Right now I think I'm going to go to the store to buy his birthday presents and some stuff for the new baby." She told him.

"Alright then, see you later." Her husband said before she turned around and walked back out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Double Trouble

Hermione and Eve helped Snape set the table for supper that evening. "I still can't get over how sad and miserable that Lightning looked." Hermione said.

"Me neither." Eve agreed. "And I think that we should talk to Harry about it." She said.

"Listen ladies, I appreciate your concern but there's only so much we can do. The veterinarians are already doing everything that they can for Lightning and there's a point and time where he's got to do the rest if he wants to survive. Harry is very busy right now and already has quite a bit on his plate to deal with. I really don't want him to find out about this because if he does he's going to be worried and I don't want him to feel like he has to come back when everything's already being taken care of. Do you understand?" he questioned them.

"Yes, but I still don't like it." Eve told him when suddenly Tobey walked down the hallway being guided by Angel.

"Hey Dad, is dinner ready yet?" he wondered.

"Almost buddy. Just hang in there." His father told him.

"Hey, didn't Bill and Fleur get their sonogram today." Tobey inquired as Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Yes, but they're not going to tell us anything until the party." She said.

"Alright, one of you needs to get Teddy and Heather out here and tell them that it's time to eat." Snape said.

"That's you Tobey." Eve began. "Hermione and I are busy setting the table." She told him.

"Alright, I'll go get them then. Where are they?" he asked her.

"They're outside playing in the pool. Good luck getting them out of there." She told him.

"Alright c'mon girl, let's go get the twins." Tobey told his dog while he scratched her behind the ears before she led him towards the front door.

 _…_

"Teddy, stop splashing me!" Heather exclaimed.

"You're the one who splashed me first!" Teddy yelled back at her while he splashed her again.

"Cut it out!" she cried splashing him back before Tobey rounded the corner.

"Alright guys, Dad said that it's time for dinner so you need to get out of the pool now." He told them.

"Fine!" Teddy spat while he narrowed his eyebrows and glared angrily at his twin sister before climbing out of the pool.

"Fine!" Heather snapped back at him while she climbed out of the opposite side of the pool.

"Am I missing something here? Are you two having a fight or something?" Tobey wondered.

"What else is new?" Teddy wondered with a shrug before he turned his head back over at his sister and glared at her. "She always starts it though." He said.

"I do not!" Heather cried indignantly as Tobey chuckled at them.

"You know, you both might not realize it yet but you're very lucky to have each other. Harry and I used to fight all the time when we were younger. But once I started losing my sight he never left my side. That's when I realized that I couldn't ask for a better brother." He told them.

"I could!" Heather snapped. "And you and Harry are _way_ better than Teddy is! Just because he was born a couple of minutes ahead of me he thinks that means that he gets to be the boss of me!" she cried as Tobey heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head while Teddy and Heather each grabbed their towel and started to dry off.

Once they were changed out of their bathing suits and seated at the dinner table they had only gone from bad to worse. While everyone else was busy bowing their heads to say grace, both of the twins glared at each other and started mouthing insults at one another while exchanging dirty looks. However, once the prayer was over Snape opened his eyes to look at them. It appeared as if they were on their best behavior all along since they had their heads bowed and hands folded. Hermione and Eve of course knew better as the twins opened their eyes and started eating their food off their plate.

An hour or so after supper, Teddy and Heather had to get ready for bed. "I get dibs on the bathroom!" Heather shouted as she and her twin brother raced down the hallway. As usual she managed to beat him and quickly hurried inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh c'mon!" Teddy hollered as he stopped and let out a deep breath of exasperation while he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Every night!" he exclaimed angrily before he turned over to look at Hermione who was standing right beside him. "You're _so_ lucky that you don't have a any sisters." He told her.

"Oh, I don't know. I sort of think it would be neat if I had a sister even though I love my little brother desperately." She told him when suddenly the toilet flushed and the sink began to run. Teddy heard the sound of Heather brushing her teeth a few seconds later before gargling water inside her mouth and then spitting it back inside the sink basin. After a few moments the water turned off and Heather opened the door already dressed in her favorite nightgown.

"All yours." She told him before she left the bathroom and walked a crossed the hallway into her bedroom.

"Thank you!" Teddy cried with another groan and a roll of his eyes while he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?

Princess started scratching on her scratching post. She was pregnant again and her belly was getting very big. "Princess I think sooner or later I'm going to have to get you spayed." Ginny told her. "I'm running out of people to give your kittens to." She told her while she took off her clothes and got into her nightgown. Peanut Butter leapt up onto the foot of her bed and started turning around in circles before he laid down.

Ginny smiled down at him while she reached her hand over to him to stroke his fur. The puppy looked up at her and started to pant while wagging his tail happily. "You're such a sweet boy." She told him while she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. The puppy rested his head on top of his paws and closed his eyes while Ginny covered herself up again.

She breathed a deep and heavy sigh while she turned her head and looked out the window. "I miss you Harry." She said to herself before saying a silent prayer asking God to watch over him and the rest of the boys (due to the fact that she wanted to take some time off and wasn't currently traveling with them) and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next morning after breakfast she decided to take Peanut Butter for a walk in the park.

There she had run into Bill, Fleur, Johnny, and Boo. Johnny was busy playing on the playground as usual while Bill walked Boo around on his leash and made sure to clean up after him whenever he did his business. "Hey Ginny, I didn't expect to find you here. I thought you were touring with Trinity." Bill said as he greeted her with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm taking a break. Harry's a pretty good singer enough as it is already so he didn't seem to mind when I asked him for one." She explained as she smiled back at him.

"Well that's good, so this must be Peanut Butter." Bill said as he glanced down at the tiny little puppy. Boo perked up his ears and started wagging his tail while the two puppies sniffed each other.

"Yep!" Ginny exclaimed. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anyone that would like a kitten would you?" she wondered. "Princess is pregnant again and right now I have no idea how I'm going to get rid of her kittens since almost everyone I know has a cat already." She said.

"Luna Lovegood might be interested." He told her when suddenly Peanut Butter had decided that he was tired of sniffing Boo and decided to check out a squirrel instead. "She only has a dog and she's getting pretty old so she won't have her for too much longer so she might like a cute little kitten to take home with her." Bill said as Ginny grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She said when all of a sudden Peanut Butter perked up his ears and started to bark while the squirrel chattered back at him and swished his tail from side to side. That's when the squirrel quickly darted away and Peanut Butter yanked his leash out of his master's hand and ran after him. Ginny gave out a loud and horrified gasp while placing her hand over her mouth.

"Peanut Butter come back!" she cried as she quickly hurried after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Search Party

 _I'm sorry that I didn't write yesterday, I was pretty busy and I just went to go see the new Beauty and the Beast and it was SO amazing and I really want to see it again! Anyway, I just checked the favorite original character poll on my profile and it looks like somebody really likes Teddy. I like him a lot too, but I really like all of my original characters that it's so hard to pick! But if I really had to I'd probably pick Eve. I'm not sure why, I just would._

 _Anyway, keep those votes coming guys because I really like hearing feedback from you as well as in the reviews. Pretty soon your votes and opinions will really matter and I'll let you know when. Anyway, here's the next chapter and sorry again for the delay! Remember, next Saturday A Very Hoppy Happy Harry Easter will be posted or at least started. Twenty-five days till Easter itself and a few days before then I'll be writing my first Friendship Is Magic Easter special!_

Ginny heaved a heavy sad sigh as she walked up the Snape's driveway. Snape was just heading out the front door with both of the twins following along behind him. "Teddy, make sure that you close the door behind you so that Zip doesn't get out." His father told him as he stepped outside and quickly slammed the door tightly behind him. It turned out that he had managed to shut it just in time because after he did the puppy hurried over to the door and leapt up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the screen and started to bark and whimper.

"Why couldn't have Harry taken her with him before he left." Snape muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes before he caught sight of Ginny standing in front of him. "Well Ms. Weasley." He began. "It's rather quite a surprise to see you here especially since Harry is gone." He told her.

"Well as long as you're here do you want to buy some lemonade?" Heather asked her. "Teddy and I are going to set up a stand." She told her.

"Sorry Heather but I'm not really in the mood for lemonade right now." Ginny told her breathing another deep and heavy sigh.

"Why? What's wrong?" Teddy asked her.

"I just lost my new puppy dog. I was taking him for a walk in the park when he saw a squirrel and ran after him. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. I just don't know what to do." She said sadly while she hung her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do." Teddy told her before he took ahold of her hand. "C'mon, follow me." He said as he took it and led her back inside the house.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her.

"She lost her dog. We have to use the fireplace." He said.

"What for? She lost her dog in the park remember? We can't use the floo network because it isn't connected there." Heather told him.

"I know and that's why we're not going to use it for that reason." He began. "We're going to use it to talk to Harry." He told her as he stood up on his tippy-toes and grabbed a handful of floo powder before he tossed it inside of the fireplace. "Royal Plaza." He said before he stuck his head through the fire.

"Be careful son you don't want to burn yourself." His father told him.

"It's alright Dad, I've got everything under control." He told him when suddenly he caught sight of Aaron standing a few distances away from the fireplace and looking down at him with a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face. "Hullo Aaron, do you know where Harry is?" he wondered.

"Uh hold on a second." Aaron began before he turned around. "Uh Harry, you probably want to get over here. I think your brother Teddy wants to talk to you." He told him as Harry quickly rounded the corner expecting that he meant that his brother wanted to talk to him on the phone. That's when all of a sudden he stopped and widened his eyes with complete utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Teddy?" he questioned with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" he asked him amazed with the fact that his little brother hadn't even reached eight years old yet but he still knew how to use the floo network as well as he did.

"Your girlfriend's here, and she's really upset." Teddy told him. Now Harry was really concerned. He knew that when Ginny was upset that something really had to be wrong since she hardly ever cried.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right there. I just need to go to the bathroom first." Harry told him as Teddy quickly pulled his head out of the fireplace. A few moments later Harry and Ron stepped out of it.

"What's going on here?" Eve wondered as she stepped out of her bedroom. "What's food boy doing here?" she questioned them.

"Teddy just informed me that Ginny's got a problem and when Ron found out about it he wanted to come along." Harry explained.

"Well of course I did. After all, she is my sister." Ron began. "So what's up?" he asked her as Ginny sadly hung her head.

"I lost Peanut Butter." She told him.

"Wait a minute? You mean to say that all of this has to do with a grocery?" he questioned her.

"No of course not, don't be ridiculous." Hermione began with a roll of her eyes. "Ginny isn't talking about groceries, she's talking about her dog." She told him.

"Oh." Ron began. "Well that makes more sense." He said.

"How do you lose Peanut Butter?" Harry asked her.

"He yanked his leash out of my hand when I was walking him in the park." She explained before she took a deep breath and sighed. "Now I'm afraid that I'll never find him." She told him.

"Don't worry Ginny of course you will. We'll all go out searching for him." Hermione reassured her. "And now that Harry and Ron are here I'm sure that they'll be happy to help you too." She told her.

"Of course we will. We can even make up lost dog flyers. Do you have any pictures of Peanut Butter?" Harry asked her as Ginny nodded sadly.

"Great, we'll go ahead and make up the flyers and provide your phone number so both wizards and muggles can get ahold of you." Harry told her.

"And witches!" Heather exclaimed.

"And don't forget squibs." Teddy said as Ron rolled his eyes at them.

"Moving on,.." he said as Harry took ahold of Ginny's hands inside his.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll find him and make sure that he gets back home to you safe and sound. I promise." He told her.

"Thanks Harry." She told him.

"Alright everyone, grab your broomsticks." Ron said.

"What about Tobey?" Eve wondered.

"Yeah, and Teddy and me can't fly yet." Heather pointed out.

"Then you guys will just have to come in the car with me. Heather, knock on Tobey's door and tell him what's going on and then we'll leave just as soon as we can. Make sure to use the bathroom if you have to." Snape told her as the little girl nodded before she quickly turned around and hurried down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Lost and Found

Peanut Butter was busy trotting along wagging his tail happily when all of a sudden he passed a fluffy white female poodle mix. He stopped and sat down and looked at her while he started to pant as she looked back at him. He perked up his ears a little bit and yipped while she let out a small little bark as well. Then the two dogs turned around and ran away together.

Meanwhile Snape was busy driving Tobey and the twins around in his car. "I still don't understand how Tobey can help us when he can't even see." Heather said.

"Heather!" her father scolded.

"It's alright Dad, she asked a perfectly good legitimate question." Tobey told him. "And the answer is that Angel can sniff him out. Can't you girl?" he questioned as Angel stood up on the backseat and pawed his shoulder. Tobey laughed before he turned around and scratched her behind the ears.

"I just hope that we're able to find him soon." Teddy began. "Otherwise Ginny will be completely devastated about it." He said as Heather heaved a heavy sigh and turned her head to look out the window.

"I wish I knew how to fly. Then I probably would be able to find him a lot faster." She said softly while Snape put on his brakes and stopped at a red light.

At the same time Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Eve were busy flying around on their broomsticks calling out Peanut Butter's name. "This is ridiculous, even if we are able to find him how is he going to be able to hear us from way up here?" Eve wondered but Ron simply just shrugged as he turned over to look at her.

"I don't know. He's a dog so he might be able to." He said.

"I just hope that we can." Ginny said.

"We will." Harry told her.

"That's right and Harry's father is helping Teddy and Heather hand out the flyers." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh c'mon guys, this shouldn't be all that hard. I mean if we were dogs where would we be?" Ron inquired.

"Drinking out of a toilet?" Ginny suggested as Ron rolled his eyes .

"That's if you were _inside_." He told her as Eve grew a playful grin upon her face.

"Well I know where I would be. Checking out all of the boy dogs." She said.

"That's it." Harry said. "Eve, you're brilliant." He told her.

"What do you mean? How is that going to be able to help us find Ginny's dog?" Ron asked him when suddenly it became Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Peanut Butter's not fixed yet since he's just a puppy. I was planning on getting him neutered next week though." She told him as Eve continued to grin.

"See Ron, it looks like Peanut has got a bad case of puppy love." She told him as Ron groaned.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically as they all turned their broomsticks around and started soaring towards the ground. Just as soon as they landed Ginny started sniffing the air.

"Is it just me or do I smell Italian food cooking?" she inquired as Harry started to sniff.

"I smell it too." He told her.

"That's it! I know where Peanut Butter is!" Eve exclaimed before she started to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Eve wait! Come back!" Harry called after her as Ron and Hermione hurried along behind him.

"Alright Harry, since Eve is your sister you can choose whether or not that you want to kill her or you want me to do it for you." Ron told him as they stopped and looked both ways before hurrying a crossed the street.

"Eve wait! What are you doing!?" Harry hollered as they all stopped in front of her beside a building.

"Haven't you seen that movie The Lady and The Tramp?" Eve asked them.

"Of course. I was raised by muggles remember?" Hermione questioned her back.

"Well then look!" Eve exclaimed while she pointed to the building in front of them. All four of them tilted their heads back and realized that they were standing in front of a restaurant with a sign marked "Tony's" above it.

"Oh, I get it!" Hermione cried with a grin before she hurried around the corner.

"Oh great, there goes another one!" Ron exclaimed as he and the others raced after her. Then they quickly came to a stop and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. For there sat two tiny little puppy dogs behind a tiny little table with a red and white checkered table cloth. A vase of bright red roses sat beside them while they each chowed down on the bowels of spaghetti in front of them wagging their tails.

"See?" Eve questioned. "I told you so." She said with a grin.

"Peanut Butter!" Ginny cried excitedly as the tiny little brown and white fluffy puppy immediately stopped eating and lifted his head to look at her before licking some of the spaghetti sauce off his lips. He continued wagging his tail before he sprinted over to his master and leapt inside her arms and started licking her face while she embraced him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Working Together

"See, I told you that we would find him." Harry said as he walked hand in hand with Ginny down the sidewalk while Peanut Butter trotted along beside them.

"Yeah, but I guess that means that since we did you and Ron have to go back now." Ginny said.

"Yeah, it does." Ron began. "But this time we want you to come with us. I mean don't get me wrong, Harry's a good singer but he's nowhere near as good as you." He told her before he turned his head and looked over at his friend.

"Sorry Harry." He added.

"That's alright, you're right. I'm not offended by that in the slightest bit." Harry told him with a shake of his head. "We need you Ginny." He told her as she just simply grinned at him.

"I'll go and pack." She told him before she turned around and started walking away before disapparating a few seconds later.

"I can't wait until I have my own world tour. I mean I think it's pretty neat that you get to tour with The Dragons with your own band, but it would be pretty amazing and thrilling to tour by yourself as a solo artist." Hermione said.

"Scary is more like it." Ron said. "I mean we might have magical powers but being anywhere by yourself especially around muggles is pretty terrifying when they're complete strangers and you have no idea what they're like." He told her.

"That's where my security guards come in." Hermione said.

"Listen guys, before we go there is one last thing that I have to take care of." Harry said as he started walking up the driveway and ran into Tobey. "Listen Tobey, I have to find Teddy and Heather. Do you have any idea where they are?" he asked him.

"Sure I do. Last I heard was that they were in the backyard running through the sprinkler." He told him.

"Thanks Tobey." Harry told him as he turned around and started walking away.

"No problem." Tobey told him with a grin before he continued walking down the driveway being guided by his seeing eye dog and faithful companion Angel. Meanwhile Harry rounded the corner to find that sure enough his littlest brother and sister were inside their swimsuits and racing through the yard with their bare feet and leaping through the water. However they seemed to be completely ignoring the other one and Harry knew that they weren't having as much fun as they should be.

Teddy heaved a heavy sigh and walked over to the fence and sat down holding his head up inside the palms of his hands. Harry slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Are you alright?" he questioned him out of concern.

"No. I just don't understand it. Heather and I are twins. That means that we've been together since the day that we were born. And we used to be the best of friends. But now she hardly speaks to me anymore because we always seem to be in each other's way." Teddy told him.

"Listen Teddy, I know exactly how you feel." Harry told him.

"You do? How?" he questioned him back.

"Because Tobey and I went through a similar situation when he lost his sight. We might not be twins but we're still brothers, and we still fight all the time." Harry told him.

"So what happened?" Teddy asked him.

"Well when Tobey started losing his sight it scared him. So much so that he started pushing people away because of it. But when he finally decided to tell me what the problem was and to talk to me about it, I was able to help him. Because even though I was able to see into Voldemort's mind, I wasn't able to see into his." He told him before he stood up and walked away leaving his little brother alone with his thoughts.

 _…._

"Lemonade! Ice cold lemonade!" Teddy and Heather cried together while they sat down at the end of their driveway behind their lemonade stand. The sign above them read what it was and that it cost twenty-five pence which was sickles in the wizarding community. All of a sudden Jenna and her mother walked over to them.

"Hullo Jenna, would you like to buy some freshly squeezed lemonade?" Heather asked her as the other girl grinned at her. "Teddy and I made it together. And it was his idea to charge muggle money so that you could enjoy it too." She told her.

"Sure, I would love to. Thanks guys." She said as Teddy poured her a glass.

"No problem Jenna." He told her grinning back at her while he handed it over to her and she paid for it before she tilted her head back and took a drink.

 **Next Time; Johnny turns two years old and gets a visit from the green-eyed monster of jealousy after his parents agree to watch Danny for Brittany.**


End file.
